


The New Uzumaki Family

by Stuffandthingsco



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Naruto Epilogue, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, NaruSaku - Freeform, Naruto AU, sasukarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffandthingsco/pseuds/Stuffandthingsco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many misadventures of the seventh hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, his wife, Sakura Haruno, and their three kids, Shinachiku, Hanami, and Arashi. Short drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Uzumaki Family

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by a fanart created by the amazing kirabook.  
> Link: http://kirabooksss.tumblr.com/post/114686423320/shinachiku-knows-how-to-make-arashi-smile-while  
> I loved thispicture and had to write something about it. Enjoy!

Arashi and Hanimi didn't always get along. This was mostly due to Hanami's love of teasing her younger brother. She couldn't explain it, but she loved pushing his buttons. He got flustered so easily, his face would turn red and he would star sputtering, and although Sakura thought it really was rather cute, she always came to the defense of her youngest son.

But today was different. With the day off from the hospital, Sakura decided to take her two young children to the park for the afternoon. While she rested on a park bench, reading a medical journal, her two children ran through the park, playing nonsensical games. 

It began to grow late, and soon Sakura would need to head home and start cooking dinner for the rest of her family. Sakura lifted her head from her book, looking for where her two children had run off to, finding them nowhere in sight. Now that she thought about, Sakura hadn't heard the kids playing for a while. Becoming Worried, Sakura quickly gathered her things from the bench and set out to find her missing children. 

It didn't take long before she found the two on the other side of a hill, crouched down on the ground. She was about the yell out to the two, but stopped when she noticed what they were looking at. Poking out from the ground was a single daisy. Arashi reached out to cup the flower in his hand, feeling the soft petals on his hands. Hanami leaned forwards, resting her forehead on her brother's. 

"See Arashi, I told you you'd like it" Hanami said. Arashi didn't respond, instead continuing to stare at the flower in awe.

Sakura leaned against a nearby tree and watched her two children.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, please let me know of you want more or have anything you want me to right about, As always, comments are appreciated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
